


Ghosts of Halloween

by Genuka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bunny Farm Escapee, Cross-Posted on TtH, Magic Gone Wrong, Potter Luck, Random Updates, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, Xander Luck, Yet Another Halloween Fic (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: The mini slayers managed to ambush Xander and stick him in a mixed costume.Life just got complicated again.





	1. The Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This may not get very far. Inspired by the idea of Xander dressing as Palpatine with the Death Star for the Ship Of The Line Challenge on TtH (Twisting the Hellmouth).
> 
> Idea's are welcome!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The memories and minds of Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape, Emperor Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker, and Ambassador Spock fought for supremacy within the mind and body of one Alexander Harris of Sunnydale. The mind and memories of Xander had taken a step back to observe the mental conflict as the different commands to his body locked it up where he stood. This wasn't the first time some idiot had tried to mimic Ethan Rayne's disastrous Halloween spell on the Hellmouth and it likely wasn't the last. Xander wasn't even surprised at being caught up in the spell this time, not with how he had been ambushed by the mini slayers for this year's trick or treating. They were doing this during Christmas because of an attempt to end the world via nukes and magical mind control around Halloween that had taken _way_ too long to fix.

Drawing on what had merged with him from the previous possessions of Soldier Boy and the Hyena Xander stepped forwards and barked out his first attempt to regain control. _" **Atten-shion!** "_

The six new personalities instinctively froze, turning to face this new potential threat.

"Good, now that you aren't so blind as to your surroundings you will notice that you are _not_ within your own mind, body, dimension, or time period. Your homes will likely be referenced by how I know them, namely the pop culture references. Ambassador Spock as you are obviously from the more recent Star Trek movie you are partially familiar with such a situation. I will be calling on you to help at times. Potter, Snape, Voldy, you are currently in my body which was raised on top of a _Hellmouth_. I am a white hat combatant who has magic regularly going insane around him for no apparent reason. You want to continue your stupid little war? Fine, wait until you get back to your own universe to do it. Until then you _will_ be working together peaceably. I don't fucking care how much you hate each other you _will not_ be allowed to rip apart my body around us. Skywalker, Palpatine, I don't really care that much what point in your timeline the two of you are from and you have a similar restriction about continuing the Sith/Jedi war while sharing my body. I will grant limited access to my own memories as a gesture of not wanting you lot to simply drive me insane for no real reason. Questions? Or do you want to review my memories and understanding of the mess we are in first?" Xander inquired solicitously. He was a rugged man but handsome, his visible scars and missing eye gave him an air of not being fucked with. Something which had only been enhanced by merging with what was left of the Hyena Primal and Soldier Boy possessions.

"Will those memories include what you know of us?" Spock asked in a slightly dry voice.

"That is kind of tricky partly because we don't have time to check when and where you each were at. This is complicated by the fact that my method of obtaining the information means that if it is in any way accurate I have massive blackmail on all of you. Some of the information is also interconnected to other people's secrets. I could probably get away with showing you all of it Ambassador but that has more to do with the fact that you have the qualifications for all of it. We also don't really have time. I need control of my body back pronto or we need _someone_ in control to keep us from getting killed. I have the most combat experience in this body and reality as the original owner. The catch is that the spell might not let me retake control while you guys are here. I've also lived through this before and would like to keep other people alive through this not just myself. That said... I have the same kind of luck that Harry has but I'm not sure we can afford to try using magic. All of this is a bit of a catch 22. So who is going to keep us all alive long enough to end the mess?" Xander pointed out politely.

"I believe you have just chosen. As I am the only one not in conflict with another present and, as you say, have the qualifications I appear to be elected to control your body for the moment. Is there anything in particular I need to be aware of?" Spock inquired with a quiet chuckle.

"There is a red-headed woman named Willow who's hair sometimes turns black when she is doing something witchy and majorly powerful. If she starts getting angry and her hair turns black treat her like a barely coherent Vulcan with about half the power of an Organian. One of the phrases you need to help her keep control is _yellow crayon_. That will make her pause long enough for you to check the other memories of her. If you don't have time... try to knock her out or use your best judgement. The dark magic mixed with extreme grief had her trying to end the world in her pain and nearly succeeding. I was the one who stopped her," Xander explained carefully.

Spock's amusement immediately fled upon hearing this and he nodded solemnly as everyone understood another reason why they had to be mobile immediately. A silent look from Xander had everyone reluctantly releasing control of Xander's body to Spock. Spock opened his eyes, discovering that their possession had wrought several physical changes while they had been arguing. A quick look around the room revealed it to be what Xander remembered as his rarely used office in the big drafty Scottish castle that the Slayer-Watcher Council was using as their headquarters.

The quick check in the mirror of the attached bathroom showed them all the physical changes. Xander's body still looked like himself except that his skin was now adorned with a slightly green tint to go with his pointed Vulcan ears. His eye color had changed to three rings of color emerald, ruby, and onyx from the pupil outwards in _both_ his original eye and his new one. He was dressed in a typical Jedi outfit with the over robe being a slightly worn Hogwarts Slytherin student robe sized up for an adult complete with potion stains. The Prefect badge on his right breast mirroring the house badge Xander remembered seeing come from a different costume set altogether all clashed with the Gryffindor tie. There was a brief memory over how he had gotten ambushed and the way the mini slayers had argued who he had to go as only for Faith to evilly suggest combining the costumes. None of the other Scoobies had been of any help, using him as a decoy to escape their own capture by the super powered teenagers.

"It appears that while Xander's body has become a Vulcan-human Hybrid like mine his age has also translated to his new physiology. This body is roughly that of little more than a Vulcan child but old enough to act on furthering education and deciding things as a legal adult. He has also gained characteristics from each of us," Spock commented aloud for the benefit of everyone inhabiting Xander's body. The light clink at his waist had him looking down to discover two lightsabers and three wands tied to his belt. The different thrum they all felt from each of the objects had Xander cursing up a storm in their shared mind as Spock moved the transformed body towards the door.

#There should be a spare dagger over the doorway. It has silver and wood inlayed in the acid etched steel. I soaked it in holy water for all three days and nights during the full moon. What the lightsabers, presuming they work, won't kill mystic wise the dagger will,# Xander informed the former Starfleet officer.

Spock silently collected it and moved through the door into the hallway, always watching for potential threats. The combined combat knowledge was easily released to and drawn on by the Ambassador as they moved swiftly down the hallway towards where most everyone was supposed to be. They would know more after finding someone else.


	2. Forest of Stone

The building was eerily silent even to Vulcan hearing making Xander increasingly nervous within their unwillingly shared mindscape. He had Spock pick up a few other pieces of hidden weaponry from many of the rooms or ares they passed through. They eventually stumbled on a sight which had Xander swearing again and none of the other personalities could argue with the reason for it. There in front of them arranged throughout the entire banquet hall turned training hall was everyone who had been in the castle turned into statues. In the center of the room Willow floated in a column of light, suspended by the magic swirling about her entranced and enchanted form.

"Do you like my redecorating?" came an amused female voice from thin air.

"It is not to my taste. I much prefer sentient beings to be able to interact with me or pursue their own interests provided those interests do not overly harm others," Spock answered honestly. "I enjoy knowing that I might find someone else that is my match or the thought of finding my bondmate reborn."

"You are not the original occupant of that body and yet..." the voice whispered, echoing in his ears.

"Yet every one of the seven individuals who contributed to this body are here. May we have our colleagues back? They are much more enjoyable when they are not trapped as stone statues cluttering up the training hall," Spock indicated politely. He took their body further into the room, never dropping their caution as they moved.

"I could be your match, all seven of you," the voice purred. Xander groaned in the mindscape and released the memories of his dating history for them to review.

"We have rather poor dating histories as a group," Spock informed the voice smoothly as he crept towards Willow's position in a meandering path that hopefully disguised his intent.

"Such a pity, and you smell so _divine_. Are you sure I can't persuade you to consider my suit?" the voice pouted. "I know I can't have just one of you right now but then I am certain that I can satisfy _all_ of you."

The mental shudder from most of his companion's minds was something Spock completely agreed with. There was just something plain wrong with this female for all they had yet to actually set eyes on her. Besides her come-ons had far less effect since they couldn't actually see her.

"We would like our friends back and I believe that several of the girls would object to you attempting to claim even one of us, not all of whom are here," Spock said firmly. He finally slipped within reach of Willow. Only the mental command of wait from Xander and three wizards halted him from grabbing her immediately.

#The glowing white circle Wills is floating in is bad and I think I know what we might possibly be dealing with. I just didn't think it was possible since they mostly live around Greece, Scotland tends to be too cold for them. If this person actually is a Gorgon it would explain the petrifications a little too well along with the come-ons,# Xander told them all unhappily.

#The circle is both a containment field and a medical stasis field. It is rare that St. Mungeos needs to use it but not unheard of. I will need control at some point to check her and we will need to see if we can use magic safely. If we can then Tom and I can take over for magical combat as needed,# Severus informed them.

#Yes, and we need to let one of the force users make an attempt. I am however grateful that our original fight in here was more reflex to regain control of what we thought were our own bodies. While you were investigating we found that we wizards have several memory sets. We have also been provisionally working with the least antagonist ones to avoid fighting a blood feud during this situation. Each set of memories appears to coincide with a set in the other two. All memories agreed that we were dead before arriving here,# Voldemort informed them.

#If I suddenly turn into a Sith, Dark Lord, or Master of Death I am going to be _really_ cranky,# Xander snarked grumpily. #Anakin, you have training as a Jedi no mater what point of the timeline you are at. Take a turn, control your anger, and see if you can pull Wills safely from that circle using the force. If we start yelling you stop.#

#Certainly,# Anakin agreed. #By the way I have multiple memories of dying at different points but most of my memories are all of one timeline with duplicates indicating a choice that got me killed. I am me. I remember dying in the pod race on Tattooine. I remember dying in the combat flight against the Trade Federation's droid army. I remember falling to Count Dooku on several occasions. I remember reporting Palpatine to the Jedi Council as a Sith Lord. I remember being cut down by a Council Member who stayed behind to guard the younglings while the rest dealt with Palpatine. I remember falling to a number of my Sith students over the years as Vader. I remember falling to the blade of my son on several occasions. I even remember dying under Palpatine's blade or force lightning on a few occasions.#

#Oookayyy. That was unexpected, useful but unexpected,# Xander said warily.

#I have but one set of memories, ending in my death on the second Death Star,# Palpatine admitted grumpily.

#Great. I'll need to review your memories so I can match up my information. Or we need Spock or Snape to do it since they have the mental training and discipline to do it faster and better. Spock is still the best choice,# Xander grumbled.

Xander still motioned for the two men to swap places, giving Anakin control of his new body. The brief shutting of the eyes kept them from glimpsing something moving quickly through the statues. Anakin instinctively feeling the screaming from his force senses immediately tossed them sideways, leaving their eyes shut as he kept them moving. The female voice hissed in fury as something that sounded like a large serpent moved after them through the statues that were once mini slayers and watchers.

#That was a very bad serpent insult. I think you pissed her off Anakin,# Harry informed them all cheerfully.

#Leave him alone, brat. If he slips we all die,# Snape huffed in fond irritation.

#So? Its not like we haven't died before,# Harry pointed out with evil cheerfulness.

#Yeah but its still nice being able to I don't know _stay_ alive,# Xander snarked before they all returned their attention to the fight.

Spock had quietly faded to the back at Xander's calm look at the two non-wizard possessions to start going through the memories and other information. What he immediately found was some cause for concern. Palpatine was going to be a problem. Voldemort might become a problem but his sanity had been restored by death. This was helped by the possession combined with Harry's unique status on more than one level. It was especially effected by Harry's status as Voldemort's former human Horcrux and his position as Master of Death. Voldemort, once more Tom Riddle, met the Vulcan's gaze and nodded. He quickly settled into a protective stance set to protect both Harry and Xander. It was something that Snape unconsciously mirrored on the opposite side of the duo. Spock calmly returned to his examination of their joint memories and histories.

They all felt the force as Anakin moved about the impromptu battle field. This fact made Xander both dread and wonder if he had gotten the Harry Potter verse magic as well or if these abilities would only last while his visitors remained.


	3. Battle Partners

#Find a spot for me or Voldy to swap. We can speak snake,# Harry ordered, an idea lighting his eyes with glee. Anakin ignored him in favor of completing the force jump he had just used to get on one of the weapon displays placed high on the wall.

#Use your instincts and training, _all of it_ , from Jedi and Sith. If the force is actively helping we don't want to get rid of that advantage,# Xander countered. #Harry and Voldy can translate anymore snakese from in here. We don't have time to check their combat records but you and Spock have extensive proven combat experience. We need Willow back and awake. Failing that we need one of the other native magic users, preferably Giles.#

Anakin didn't bother acknowledging them as he drew the first dagger they had picked up from the sheath strapped to his thigh. The hiss of acid flying through the air had him instinctively jumping for the latices jungle gym the mini slayers used for practicing combat up high with little safe footing. The dagger launched from his hand mid-air, guided by the force. The wail of pain that came from a different female voice told them they were fighting more than one enemy.

" _That_ will cost you a punishment my lovelies! Once we have separated you into separate bodies the seven of you will sire a new generation for us, one stronger than ever before," came the hissed words laced with fury.

"Right now we don't want to be separated," Anakin quipped, jumping higher in the suspended jungle gym to hide in the shadows. "We also already have at least three kids between us and don't plan to have more until we've assured ourselves of their safety."

Movement below them stopped.

"You have mated?" the female voice asked with a scary intensity.

"Not in our current merged form but yes. Our children rose to become leaders with the power of warriors. Those who opposed them fell in one way or another," Anakin answered cautiously. The memories of Spock's temporally displaced son and the knowledge of his own twins burned in their joint mind.

"Have you mated with any of these females?" the voice demanded.

"One or two but none of them chose to bless one of us with offspring," Anakin answered judiciously, drawing on Xander's memories of his time with Faith to answer honestly. A moment was used to swap out with Voldemort at the urging of the force, leaving the Dark Lord in control of their body.

"Honestly, many wish to claim the original host as theirs regardless of species. Each of the seven of us have our own skills but until we know what will remain when the spell on us is broken we will not risk taking a mate. The spell could do us or our mate harm if it isn't lifted first. We would not risk our future offspring like that. Well, most of us wouldn't. Children are precious to most of our kind. To harm a child... well there is a reason that those who abuse children and find themselves in our prisons face not only the ire of the guards but also of their fellow inmates. The lucky ones wind up dead very quickly," Voldemort chuckled evilly. Gripping his bone white wand at their waist he untied it from their belt. He then apparated across the room with a barely heard crack to deliver a devastating blow to one of the Naga-Gorgan crossbreeds he had finally gotten a good look at. A quick spell from Slytherin's library in the Chamber of Secrets on their body made them immune to petrification.

The crumpled body lay at their feet bleeding out as Voldemort stood tall facing the remaining five, completely the dominating Dark Lord in that moment. He met their furious gazes head on.

"We are not pawns nor are we breeding studs. None of you have yet shown us reason to consider you as mate material. ~You threaten the nest!~" Voldemort informed them, finishing in a furious bark of Parseltongue. Another quiet crack had him on a high platform, observing the five remaining crossbreeds.

A brief closing of their eyes and Harry took control. He didn't bother swapping wands, knowing that the two brother phoenix feather wands would work practically interchangeably for their two masters.

"Four of us have prophecies attached to us. Two hold titles of power that even the mystic powers of this world recognize. You have not proven worthy to be our mate nor have your companions. We grant you one chance to prove that we need not wipe out all of your kind on principle alone over this affront. Release the others from the magic you cast and leave peacefully. We will not argue if you defend yourselves on the way out but if even one of our colleagues fall into the hands of death by your actions this day... Well, Xander is called the Slayer's White Knight for a reason," Harry informed them flatly. "The rest of the titles associated with the seven of us have even more bloodshed attributed to us."

"We accept," hissed the original voice grudgingly. One of those not speaking obeyed a silent command and dropped an amulet in the hands of a nearby statue that was once Dawn Summers. "Know then that we cast nothing. This place has been sleeping for nearly four hundred years. We will leave a token that we might communicate further as compensation. You seven in one form are the first of the guardians to awaken. We seven sisters were the first to gain entry since the strange magic engulfed this place. The redecoration that was referred to was simply moving the statues all to this one room, naught else."

"We seven are warriors of one sort or another as are most of those you moved. It is not unheard of for enemies to find us and challenge us or simply attack without warning. Your actions earlier placed you in such a category," Harry told them gravely as he summoned the earlier thrown dagger to land at their feet. "Five leave here untouched, the sixth may survive with the right medical care for all that the blade was doused in holy water. The seventh... need not have died had you but greeted us properly and explained the situation. We allow you to remove your wounded and dead. Do not mistake our kindness and compassion for weakness."

The five uninjured hybrids silently bowed in their direction. Turning they picked up the forms of their two fallen sisters before slithering from the room and supposedly the rest of the building complex.


	4. Mind or Body?

A blink and Severus took command. Retrieving the blade he wandlessly used a special cleaning and sanitizing charm common among Potioneers before sheathing it in the thigh sheath. A swap of wands and a crack of apparation had him examining the amulet as well as the statue that it had been placed upon.

#If we have been sleeping for so long then we might not be able to wake anyone safely,# Xander lamented.

#I am not a warrior. I am a Sith Lord and Emperor,# Palpatine complained petulantly.

#One of the reasons you weren't given temporary control during the fight,# Harry drawled in open amusement. He had never thought to see the evil man _pouting_.

#Evil politician,# Xander agreed with a knowing nod. #At least he didn't turn into a giant 60 foot flying snake like Wilkins did.#

#You fought something the size of a 1000 year old Basilisk?# Harry asked in surprise. His words had Voldemort looking at the two of them in shock and Severus pausing in surprise mid-examination. A mental note to drag the information out of Potter was enough to let the man refocus on what he was doing.

#Yeah, we can swap memories later. The other more responsible and less reckless people here will want to yell at us over it and pick it apart. We can pull everyone's weird situations and combat memories and go over them together. It will make us all more familiar with what we can each do and we can play _what could we have done better?_ It will give some baselines about the crazy shit we might face again and help decide the swap out routine while we share a body,# Xander pointed out.

#We did pretty good but yeah having at least something like a loose plan makes it easier to adapt on the fly,# Harry agreed ruefully.

"Unlike in the brat's second year this Petrification is different and not so easily remedied even if we had immediate access to mature mandrakes to make the same restoration draught. The magic has also had time to set. The one good thing I can tell you is that if they are ever revived they should be fine, barring a botched or incomplete revival job. The amulet is also safe, holding only the communication magics. I will return us to the medical stasis field and examine it as well as the patient," Severus informed them quietly. He easily scooped up the amulet and pocketed it while moving through the forest of statues towards where Willow still hung suspended in mid-air.

#You know it isn't certain that we've been suspended in time. There are a couple of other possibilities like jumping realities, an elaborate prank, an illusion, an enemy setting up an area as a way to fake the displacement...# Xander said thoughtfully.

#If your luck is really like mine... do you honestly believe its going to be something that simple?# Harry asked in a mix of curiosity, amusement, and doubt.

#Yeah, you're right. It doesn't change them as possibilities but with our luck we are practically guaranteed that this isn't going to be simple or easy to solve much less fix. I swear if Q is involved in this I will find a way to pin him down and spank his ass,# Xander grumbled in agreement.

#Regardless this may take some time, decades even, to deal with,# Tom Riddle, Voldemort, pointed out in open amusement.

#Time which might be magnified or added to by our luck and mystical titles,# Harry realized with a grumble of his own.

#Yeah. I'm the _One Who Sees_ and you are the _Master of Death_ and we are sharing a body... we are _so_ fate's butt monkey's,# Xander lamented, crying anime tears.

#Then it may behoove us to investigate separate bodies or consider merging to some extent,# Spock pointed out calmly. He rejoined them, acting as if he hadn't faded to the back and finished with his examination of their joint knowledge and memories.

#I get where you are coming from Spock but if that really is my Willow and the statues actually are the rest of the Council then we may need to fix that situation first. Assuming we don't need to start working on our situation because we've started dying or something,# Xander pointed out. #Besides some of us, Hero and Villain alike, need close watching. We also all basically want to live but we don't know the consequences of getting separate bodies right now or if its even possible. We might get separate bodies and then discover we can't move more than a few inches from each other or find out that being separate starts killing us.#

#Can we all agree that looking into gaining separate bodies is not out of the question?# Palpatine asked slyly.

#Yes,# Xander agreed suspiciously, eyeing the evil Emperor Sith with open wariness.

#I think it will be an all or nothing kind of thing unless some of us merge before doing it anyway or we run short of energy or magic or materials or something,# Harry pointed out thoughtfully.

#Well that eliminates most of the methods I know even if you white hats didn't object to some of the potential ingredients involved,# Tom said with mild cheerfulness.

#Yeah, with all your Dark Lordy knowledge... On second thought, lets see if we can wake Willow up first and if she can help us!# Xander said, suddenly very nervous.

Tom snorted in open amusement, not even bothering to deny the implied idea of using a dark or evil ritual to get them all separate bodies. Harry smacked said evil Dark Lord lightly, knowing that the man was plotting but also knowing that Tom was quite happy to mess with everyone else on top of everything. Harry on the other hand didn't really want Xander's luck to kick in, especially if it really was like his own crazy luck. The cascade effect between both their luck was going to be brutal once it got going.

"If you all are done plotting whether to try and force us into separate bodies early or not may I direct your attentions to our patient? I believe that Mr. Harris..." Snape began only to be cut off sharply.

#My name is _Xander_ or Alexander if you must, _NOT_ Mr. Harris. If I could disown him I would but he is unfortunately my male parental unit. Please do not mistake us again Master Snape,# Xander practically growled tetchily. Snape made another mental note to get to the bottom of Xander's problem to add to his note about disturbing adventures and moved on.

"Very well then. Alexander made a tentative identification of our patient being that of his childhood friend Miss. Willow Rosenburg. The stasis field appears to have been linked with the petrification spell and created something of a feedback loop within the magics. As such it may be unwise to attempt to end either spell without a better idea as to what is going on. Miss. Rosenburg also appears to be infected by some sort of magical virus of which the stasis field is barely keeping in check. It is clear to me that the virus is not purely magical, a magical construct, demonic, or of other known magical persuasion. I greatly suspect it began as a type of normal virus which mutated upon exposure to large amounts of magic. Beyond this I can not tell you more at this time," Severus informed them all professionally. "Healing is not my primary field."

#Most of us aren't healers,# Harry agreed with a grimace. #At least you had _some_ healing training. The rest of us probably would have been pants at checking her, especially without anything more than battle field medical training. I don't think Palpatine even has that much but I know the rest of us learned some basic battle field medicine out of pure necessity.#

"Agreed," Severus nodded knowingly.


	5. Mental Ambush

"Oh Xander, what have you gotten into now?" asked a voice that sounded to Xander suspiciously like Rupert Giles. Severus, still in control of their body, turned sharply towards where the voice had come from. They watched through a single set of eyes as Giles formed into a ghostly form out of nothing.

#Giles!# Xander cried out in dismay.

"Mr. Giles," Severus greeted cordially with a brief head nod.

"And who might you be? What exactly are you doing in my son's body? No matter how... different that body might suddenly be," Giles asked severely, showing just a hint of Ripper.

#Right, repeat after me. G-man someone pulled an Ethan Halloween crossed with a Hyena. Then list who all is in the body,# Xander instructed.

" _Alexander_ , if you seriously expect me to say _that_ you are sorely mistaken," Severus told the other minds sharing their body.

"What exactly did he tell you to inform me of?" ghost Giles asked frostily as he floated in front of them, tweed clad and all.

#Fine, tell him that playing Ripper is not going to help with our Ethan's version of Halloween situation. We also need to know what happened to turn everyone to stone. Oh and he still owes me for his cowardly escape when the mini-slayers ambushed me to stuff me in a mixed costume,# Xander informed him tartly. Harry snickered, amused at Xander's pouting.

"Very well. Alexander said to tell you that playing Ripper will not help our situation. A situation which he has repeatedly compared to something someone named Ethan did during Halloween. He also wanted me to ask what happened to petrify these people and to remind you that you owe him for the costume ambush with the mini-slayers. Would you care to explain further for the rest of us?" Severus asked carefully.

"Perhaps you would care to rephrase? Do you even know my son?" Giles asked suspiciously, almost angrily.

#Just call him G-man. He hates it but its something I have called him since I was 15,# Xander admitted impishly.

"The term G-man is appalling and insulting, Alexander. It is an American reference and not even an official one!" Severus scowled.

#Yeah well it made sense to my teenage brain!# Xander said defensively.

"Teenage minds are not known for their lucidity," Severus shot back.

#Giles also has a bunch of degrees and at least one Doctorate, the equivalent of your Masters in your fields,# Xander countered.

"Then you should have told me that in the first place, Alexander. I've already accidentally insulted him by not using his proper academic rank," Severus pointed out in exasperation.

"And what did he forget to tell you?" Giles asked in open amusement. He was begining to suspect that Xander wasn't as hijacked as he could have been.

"That you hold a Doctorate, the equivalent of my Masters in our respective specialties. Once one of the others takes control of the body I will have to have words with Alexander," Severus informed him grumpily.

"If you are in contact with Xander ask him what he called Angel, Mrs. Joyce Summers, Dawn Summers, Spike, and Miss. Cordelia Chase," Giles instructed as he floated in place just a touch higher off the floor.

#Oh! I know this! I know this! Angel is Deadboy, Joyce is Mrs. Summers but secretly mom, Dawn is Dawnie or Dawn Patrol, Spike is Fangless or Bleach Brain, and Cordelia is Cordy or Queen C! As a bonus Giles has always been G-man or Giles but Ethan told us Scobbies about him being Ripper when he was running around playing with chaos magic,# Xander proudly informed them.

"Why in the seven hells would you play with chaos magic?!" Severus demanded, turning on the startled ghost.

#Repeat the nickname answers,# Xander instructed firmly.

"Fine. Alexander informs me that Angel is Deadboy, Joyce is Mrs. Summers or Mother, Dawn is Dawnie or Dawn Patrol, Spike is Fangless or Bleach Brain, Cordelia is Cordy or Queen C. He also informed me that you were called Giles or G-man but that an Ethan revealed you went by Ripper when you were younger and played with chaos magic. Care to explain?" Severus demanded.

"Perhaps we should start over. I am Doctor Rupert Giles and you are currently inhabiting a young man I count as a son. So who might you be and who else is present?" Giles asked politely but firmly.

"I am Potions Master Severus Snape. With me inhabiting the body of Alexander Harris are Harry Potter, Tom Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort, Ambassador Spock, Mr. Anakin Skywalker, Emperor Palpatine, and Alexander Harris. Alexander has explained that there is a possibility of... problems should he attempt to re-take control of his own body. As such we have been trading control as needed," Severus explained carefully.

#He obviously doesn't believe you if the look he is giving us is any clue sooo I hate to say this but... tell him my middle name is Lavelle. He should also remember how weird magic works around me,# Xander said reluctantly. #Case in point my stupidity with the love spell, my demon magnet status, the Hyena incident, and Soldier boy."

"Lavelle? Well I can certainly understand not wanting to admit to having a woman's Latin name for one's middle name," Severus smirked, earning a raised eyebrow from the ghost and a matching smirk as Giles relaxed.

"The irony is that he is a bit of a magnet for supernatural events such as possession and frequently attracts demons in that they want him as a meal, a mate, or simply to kill him. Somewhat the opposite of the meaning of cleansed. He has deemed his middle name taboo since before I met him," Giles informed them with evil amusement.

#Oh come on Giles!# Xander moaned pitifully from the depths of parent-child embarrassment.

"He is now moaning his embarrassment," Severus smirked. "To be fair he did share some of his memories about his dating history when we ran into the female Naga-Gorgon hybrids earlier and they demanded we accept them as mates. We objected, especially as they falsely indicated they were at fault for the petrifications. They came clean after we demonstrated a distinct lack of wishing to co-operate with their breeding demands."

"So that is where the pool of blood came from," Giles said thoughtfully. "As to the petrifications... that actually happened when the magic on the costumes triggered. We concluded that it spread from Xander. Your presence and current appearance clearly shows that the petrification was not the only effect."

#Great! Magic went wonky around me _again_!# Xander threw up his hands in exasperation.

#Yes, it did,# Palpatine said thoughtfully. Then he _moved_. His force enhanced movement through the mindscape was barely blocked by Anakin's instinctive move to shield Xander.

#Whoa! Whoa, whoa! What the hell!?# Xander shouted as he quickly backed away from the two force users.

#That was uncalled for,# Spock said sternly as he stepped forwards to knock the Sith out with a neck pinch. Something which Palpatine smoothly stepped around as he broke free of Anakin's grip.

#What do you think will happen if we use magic _inside_ Xander's mindscape?# Harry asked idly as he and Tom bracketed Xander protectively, wands drawn.

#A merger was discussed, was it not?# Palpatine asked smoothly.

#A _merger_ , not an ambush!# Xander pointed out testily.

#He was trying for a cross between a merger and a hijacking. Its common when possessing someone to consume their mental representation, especially if you plan to keep the body afterwards. You gain ownership of the body and absorb various things from the person you essentially ate,# Tom explained, glaring distrustfully at the Sith Lord.

#Ah, that makes a bit more sense,# Harry nodded thoughtfully, his wand never moving from its ready position aimed at the Sith Lord.

#My mistake, my mistake,# Palpatine told them, hands held high in a cross between calming and surrender. #I was under the impression that we were all already dead and that we needed to strengthen our host before something else happened. I apologize for my obviously bad timing in attempting to fulfill that.#

#There are other less perilous ways to strengthen our host,# Spock drawled, taking a page out of Kirk's snark reference book. #Not to mention less rude ones rather than simply trying to overwhelm him with an unexpected influx of memories and personality not his own.#

#Besides it took me _years_ to assimilate the Hyena Primal and what was left of Soldier Boy after that first Halloween even with help. The dodgy African ritual shocked that one tribal shaman because it actually _worked_ , sort of,# Xander informed them testily. He was still upset at nearly being spiritually and mentally _eaten_ by the overeager Sith Lord.

#If nothing else we need to train him in our basic abilities just in case they get left behind but _we_ don't,#Anakin pointed out calmly.

#Then it is fortunate that the mind can work at a higher rate of time compared to the outside world known as reality,# Spock pointed out to them with a Vulcan smirk.

#Ah, right... If I remember correctly most of you have training in some form of mental discipline. Spock almost completed Mastery of Kolinahr, Snape and Tom have Mastery of Occlumency with Snape being better, and Anakin has Jedi mind training. Yeah... uh is there any way I can get out of this?# Xander asked piteously. He knew what those smirks meant, lots of painful training.

#Nope,# Harry quipped with a smirk of his own before swapping places with Snape.

#Oh, I am so going to kill you for this Harry!# Xander shouted at the green-eyed Master of Death. The four trained men rapidly pinned the wild card Scooby down and began training him while increasing the time to reality ratio inside the mindscape to speed up the process.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Snape needs to kick Xander's arse and teach him mental defense so we swapped control since I suck at the mind arts. Neat fact we all realized we were technically dead before joining Xander in his head. He also didn't argue when you repeatedly called him your son," Harry smirked at the gobsmacked ghost. He was enjoying pranking the stuffy man while Xander was trained in the various mental disciplines by his mental companions sharing Xander's body.

"I could _see_ the change over. If I hadn't already been convinced that would have gone a long way towards convincing me," Giles admitted as he floated there examining them. "You say that Xander doesn't want to try to re-take control? Why ever not?"

"Because he is worried the spell might not let him. He cited some Halloween spell thing by a guy named Ethan. That guy seems to come up a lot in Xander's examination of this mess," Harry said thoughtfully. He mentally smirked at Xander's super fast complaints about what the others were doing to him to get him to learn. Even Palpatine had joined in but his methods were being firmly controlled by the others. It hadn't been five minutes and Xander had already lived through nearly three years worth of training inside his mindscape.

"Yes, well. We might as well go to the library and see about researching the situation. If this turns out to be part of a prophecy we should get a few extra clues simply by examining the wording. Of course with Xander's habit of _breaking_ prophecy it might just make the situation more unpredictable," Giles told them with a grimace. He floated away, leading them to the library which had been preserved by the same magic which had effected everyone else without turning the books to stone.

"Xander is vowing revenge again for leaving him with his new teachers," Harry informed the ghost with a smirk.

"He is a hard worker but he can be quite vocal about his displeasure when ambushed," Giles smirked right back. "I have no doubt that he will survive whatever they are putting him through."


	6. Mind Over Matter

Harry and Giles quickly arrived at the library. The shelves were filled mostly with old books and parchments. The sights and smells reminded Harry strongly of the library at Hogwarts. A fond smile crossed his face as the still youthful Master of Death immediately dove into the research, looking for more information. Giles helped as much as he reasonably could with his ghostly state. It was Harry's use of the research spells Hermione had forced him to learn over the years that made the real difference. Hours passed like that as Harry and Giles researched while the others trained until Xander's new body rebelled.

Their new joint belly _growled_ long and loud with hunger. The look that Harry allowed to cross Xander's changed features was priceless as their checks blushed bright green with embarrassment.

"I think I need to swap with Ambassador Spock. We think Xander's body became half Vulcan but we don't know for sure. Spock will know how to tell and what is safe to eat since he is the only one of us that isn't purely human. Well he is unless Xander wasn't pure human anymore," Harry said sheepishly. He had spent too much of his childhood without enough to eat and couldn't always tell that he needed food.

#Yes! Please free me from this training hell!# Xander begged, taking momentary control of the mindscape to force it back into time sync with the world around them.

#He has made progress,# Severus conceded thoughtfully as the five trainers circled their victim/trainee.

#Right, I am now ready to try taking back control if only to get some escape from this torture!# Xander declared bravely.

#Would having access to Mr. Potter while I tend to our body's current needs be sufficient reward for your progress?# Spock offered in open amusement. Xander considered that for a moment before grinning evilly and nodding his agreement.

Harry opened their eyes wide in shock and exclaimed in surprise. "Oh shite!" Before being forcefully swapped out for Spock.

"I apologize for the abrupt trade out. Mr. Potter is currently at our host's mercy as a reward for his progress in the training we gave him. Since Mr. Potter took command and assisted you in research we began training him in our various skill sets in case our abilities remain but we do not. I will also have to school him in my own physiology in the event that it also remains," Spock informed him.

"Well from the sound of Xander's belly we need to feed you. We can resume our research later. Thankfully the preservation caused by the magic which came in a shock wave from Xander extended to everything and everyone, including the food in the kitchens. I only became a ghost because an ally saw what was happening and used magic to curse me so that I might stand guard. As a former mage myself I was more susceptible to the spell. I was also one of the furthest away from the blast giving her time to cast the spell. Meanwhile Willow attempted to hold back the wave of magic," Giles explained as he led them to the kitchens.

"That is quite fortunate," Spock agreed. "A bit extreme but effective."

As Spock and Giles fed Xander's body and made a visual confirmation of his now partial Vulcan heritage Xander was making good use of his new mental skills. The animated vines that Xander had grow out of the ground of the mindscape were happily holding Harry still for Xander to give a noggie.

#Hey, hey, hey!# Harry protested dramatically. The fact that Xander now had both eye as a part of his mental body was not lost on the green-eyed wizard. He also noticed the apparent youthening effect, something that indicated either mental healing or an acceptance of Xander's new body age. Harry knew that if Xander's body was translated back to human he would likely manifest as just barely a teenager rather than the original closer to thirty he had been before the spell shoved them together.

#You left me in their evil training clutches. That deserves some payback!# Xander declared evilly as he gave the petite wizard one last noggie. The others watched on in amusement as the two wrestled playfully with them each manifesting silly things in the mindscape to use against each other.

#You do realize that we still have to examine everyone's memories?# Harry pointed out evilly. He quickly tossed a giant rainbow colored marshmallow at the other young man. Xander shielded just as quickly with a giant slab of chocolate.

#You do realize I am so going to kick your butt?# Xander mimicked as he tossed a giant blue stuffed teddy bear at his opponent. Harry dodged and, grinning like a mad man, started setting up caches of normal sized jelly filled water balloons in various spots. He also changed the landscape to something less like the flat plains and more hilly with rock candy formations scattered all around them.

#Try me!# Harry taunted, tossing a couple of gooey berry pies in Xander's direction before dodging behind a grape rock candy boulder towards one of his ammo caches. Seeing this as he dodged Xander concentrated hard on turning the ground under Harry's feet to chocolate pudding. The yelp of surprise told him that he had succeeded.

#As much as the theme they decided upon is childish they are both doing rather well,# Tom commented with open amusement at their antics.

#Yes, but if we hadn't recognized that he was already working with his mind naturally I would have done the same unknowing damage as I did to the brat. At least we got some of the other things we were teaching to stick and found his learning method,# Severus agreed softly. #This little tussle also proves that Harry already had some skill. How he acquired it I will likely never know but it flatly shows that the more aggressive method Dumbledore insisted I use to teach him Occlumency only did more damage. If I could kill that man again I would... well he would learn first hand that I can be quite the vicious bastard.#

#I was completely insane. I had to be stopped,# Tom pointed out calmly.

#Be that as it may his methods with Potter, once I discovered the truth, were _appalling_. I have no doubt that the imp had more trouble adapting to what passed as normal life after the war than most. Had I known...# Severus trailed off.

#Both of them are fighters. They aren't willing to fold easily, but they're smart about it,# Anakin pointed out. #I would bet my last credit that had the Jedi found them early enough to train them they would have become some of the most unorthodox and versatile Jedi in the order. They would also have driven the council insane with their habit off finding trouble.#

#I also likely wouldn't have managed to wipe out so much of the Jedi because if nothing else those two would have pulled younglings and apprentices out of danger left and right. Not only that they would have managed to make the butcher's bill of taking the temple far higher than it was. I also have no doubt that even if I had successfully subverted one or both of them they would have found a way to kill me,# Palpatine scowled.

#Does this mean you won't try to absorb Xander again?# Anakin asked idly.

#It certainly drops the likelihood of success for any future attempts. His mind works in far to strange a manner for my tastes. I am content to wait for my own body... for now,# Palpatine grimaced. The sane insanity of Xander's mind was just plain _weird_ as far as he was concerned. He dreaded the thought of Harry's mind being similar and having to fight the two of them on equal footing.

#Just be glad he didn't see us as immediate intruders and that he didn't have proper training in the mind arts _before_ this mess began. I hate to contemplate what he would have done to us in response to our little mental invasion,# Severus shuddered.

# _That_ is an unpleasant thought. With how strangely his mind works there is no telling what we would have faced,# Tom grimaced in agreement.

#Oh I saw you as intruders alright. I've just been possessed too many times to count and you all assumed you were inside most of my defenses,# Xander smirked from behind them. The four men whirled around to stare at a second Xander while the sounds of silly battle continued to rage in the direction of Harry and his Xander.

#Don't look so surprised. I'm not an idiot. I will admit to never actually having mental training before you guys started teaching me. However a mix of painful experience and uber magical mind defenses put in place over time by friendly magic users can make up for _a lot_. Then again absorbing a _Primal_ gives one a nice little boost as well,# Xander smirked at them even more.

#You aren't going to allow us to obtain our own bodies are you?# Palpatine asked with a sigh.

#Now I didn't say that but a lot depends on the situation. We still haven't gotten all that much info from Giles. I'm beginning to suspect this mess is a part of either an attempt to kill me by the idiot Powers that Be, the Infernal Powers, or some kind of prophecy. If its an assassination attempt then I've probably screwed up their plans again some how. If its a prophecy... well those are just pains in the arse. Its also possible that Giles isn't actually Giles or he's bound by some spell or geis not to tell us stuff. If he were free to act properly and was himself we would have already gotten more info than this from him, like the date and how long its been since all this started. Presuming his ghosthood hasn't screwed with his mind and he actually remembers we need all that,# Xander explained. His clear worry had the other four seriously considering what he had said and quickly understanding at least some of his concern.

#A valid concern,# Palpatine conceded with a grudging grimace. Harry's victorious cry behind them made Xander grimace but was mostly ignored by the group.

#We need to discuss this as a complete group but it might make us vulnerable to an attack on Xander's body,# Tom pointed out.

#Not to mention I get the feeling that the changes to my body are permanent and that we need to get you all bodies pronto. I'm pretty sure that nearly everyone will work with me without problems if I get you all bodies. The problem is that three of you have dodgy histories and I can't afford to have any of you betray me right now. Tom, Spock has vouched for your sanity but I'm still going to stick you close to Severus and Harry as a precaution. Anakin, Sheev, both of you were Sith at one point so I'm really not sure what to do with the two of you. Anakin is mostly alright as long as he keeps control of his anger and Sheev isn't allowed to give him orders but Palpatine was his teacher. Not to mention the dick move of forcing him into his service then making him slaughter the Jedi kids immediately afterwards,# Xander pointed out.

#How do you know my name?# Palpatine demanded angrily.

#You guys are all fiction in my birth time period and universe. I've got so much blackmail on you guys its not even funny. I just haven't needed to bother using it yet and I hope I never have to except in fun or as teasing material,# Xander answered dismissively.

#You speak as if you are going to provide us with bodies in the near future,# Anakin commented thoughtfully, eyes narrowed in consideration.

#I might not have a choice if we are going to survive and my gut is practically screaming at me. Living and growing up on the most active Hellmouth in my time period not to mention collecting and training so many mini slayers has given me a decent _Oh shit!_ meter. This is all getting really wiggy and I want us to have half a chance of surviving it without having to rely on weird tempermental luck and mystical titles that might only protect one of us anyway. We also need to figure out if you guys need to get back to your place/time or if that isn't possible,# Xander said grimly.

Harry bounded up, laughing, and tackled Severus from behind only to get dumped at the Potion Master's feet still laughing.

#Having fun?# Xander asked with a lighthearted grin.

#Yup! I agree about your plan too. Having my attention split like that was weird but good practice,# Harry said happily as he got back to his feet. #Still I didn't manage to manifest a second body like you did.#

#Ah but how many times have you been possessed or had to fight off magic that turned everyone around you into puppets?# Xander asked smugly.

#A couple of times but nothing really wide area matched with a strong spell,# Harry admitted thoughtfully.

#We have _got_ to compare memories,# Xander said staring at the petite wizard in consternation. Harry just smirked at him.


	7. The Grey Host

Spock suddenly appeared in front of them on the floor of the mindscape bleeding and unconscious.

#Oh shit! Anakin!# Xander cursed, sending the Jedi chosen one out to control their body. Everyone else was either paying attention to healing the injured Vulcan or what their senses were telling the seven people in one body.

Anakin shot up from where Xander's body had crumpled to the ground in the kitchen only to find himself facing off against an apparently rage and hate filled Giles. The only problem was he was fuzzing around the edges and his curves were taking on a distinctly feminine shape. A force push splattered the ghost against the far stone wall while a force grab summoned an emergency pack hidden in the pantry. Anakin sent them bolting from the room only to find an army of ghosts standing in their way, floating above the forest of statues.

Blood dripped down their collar from where Xander's body had been beaned by a levitated pot by the fake Giles. A vile curse in Huttese left Anakin's lips as he shouldered the emergency backpack properly before drawing the blessed dagger from Xander's office.

"A mortal," the ghostly army hissed in bloodthirsty glee.

"Sharing space inside his head with six others," the false Giles informed the army as she shed her disguise and took on a more feminine voice to match her new form.

"Might I ask where the real Giles is?" Anakin asked warily, following a nudge from the force. In answer the spirits dragged another spirit forwards and dumped the real ghostly Giles at their feet. The real Giles was clearly the worse for wear. He had also started fading, making Xander worry for him.

Anakin quickly pulled an empty Jedi holocron from their pocket where Dawn had stuffed it during the costume ambush and dropped it _through_ the real ghostly Giles. His sudden disappearance startled the other ghosts into backing up and circling them warily, hissing in angry fear.

"What did you do to him?!" the false Giles demanded in a mix of anger and fear. "He was my pet!"

"I put him in a holocron. I need some answers from him before he returns to the force," Anakin shrugged in feigned nonchalance. Xander's blessed dagger in his hand never wavered while his off hand was ready to use the force against.

"The _Force_?! Word of such has not been heard of since these stone ones were flesh and blood! Even then there were but tales. There were models and children's play things and many tales but no remnants, no weapons or tools left beyond the tales. You claim to be one who uses the _force_?!" the spokes ghost hissed in derisive laughter.

#Tell them who you are, both as a Jedi and a Sith. If they have heard about you the same way I did then they might realize they are the ones out numbered and let us go,# Xander suggested impishly. While their situation was technically dire he was quite happy to have Giles back even if the man was stuck in a holocron for the moment.

"You have no idea who I am or why I possessed this boy," Anakin sneered in his best evil Lord of the Sith fashion.

#Boy!?# Xander hollered in outraged protest which was promptly ignored.

"Then perhaps introductions are in order. I am the commander of the Grey Host, set here to guard these fallen champions that they might never rise again. Yourself?" the ghost inquired politely.

"I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker also known as Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith," Anakin informed them calmly. "You don't need to know who else is present. Might I ask why your legion was named as such?"

"The name for our legion was something of a joke by one Andrew Wells of the Watcher-Slayer Council from a tale much favored by many among this legion of stone. Once we were set to guard them until the return of their lost commander but this world was laid waste. Should this army rise once again more than this one world would be at risk for the moon that casts light to destroy worlds would come and scour the galaxy. It appears in the tales of the force as both simple plans and as a monstrous engine of destruction slain by a single warrior," the ghost commander explained.

#Wait, _Andrew_ set this up?! If I ever get my hands on that geekaziod he is going to learn why Angelus failed to kill me that time when I was protecting Buffy,# Xander declared in fuming fury.

"And what was the name of that commander or do you not know?" Anakin asked in a mix of confidence and curiosity.

"His name was protector of man. His family name indicated he was a Son of Harry..." the ghost commander began only to be interrupted by the fake Giles.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris, your host, the One Who Sees," fake Giles hissed in evil glee. The rustle that ran through the assembled army spoke of coming bloodshed and violence.

In response Anakin sheathed the blessed dagger and drew instead his Lightsaber, igniting it in a wash of ice blue laced with crystalline spider web strands of bright red. This display sent the ghosts scurrying backwards away from the energy blade.

#Oooh! Now that is _very_ interesting. I wonder if his blade would change color if he went full Sith again?# Xander contemplated.

#Xander, we have a problem with Ambassador Spock,# Severus informed their host gravely. A wordless glance at Harry and Palpatine had them watching the outside, ready to aid Anakin. Xander, who had left the Vulcan hybrid to Severus' greater training in healing, turned sharply and strode over to check on the patient. He also briefly set time to move faster inside the mindscape so that they didn't have to miss what was happening in the real world.

#What's the problem and what can I do to help?# Xander asked gravely.

#You can merge with him. I am uncertain why he won't wake... If he remains unconscious much longer inside the mindscape...# Severus explained, at a loss for words.

#Did you try slapping him? He might be in a healing trance,# Xander offered after a moment's study.

#A healing trance?# Severus questioned. Spock lay motionless on the sturdy bed Severus had conjured out of the mindscape.

#Yeah, its exactly what it sounds like except that Vulcans have trouble coming back out of the trance and need to be hit, slapped really, to wake up or they stay stuck. Why he went into a trance _inside_ the mindscape I'm not sure. In fact I'm pretty sure that doing that was really dangerous but as a one who almost mastered Kholinar he should know all this. He _should_ be awake,# Xander pondered. #Of course he may be missing his bondmate which is _really_ hard to fix and can be lethal to Vulcans. We won't know until I merge with him or he wakes up.#

#You appear to know more about his physiology than I do. What would you suggest?# Severus asked carefully.

Xander grimaced as he thought hard about what to do next. His hand eventually lashed out, slapping the insensate Vulcan hard. Spock's hand lashed out to grab the still moving hand in response as he shot awake in obvious pain that wasn't physical.

#Merge!# Spock gasped, beginning the process as they fused into one. When they were done Xander's mental representation had taken on the Vulcan ears and coloring that mirrored his new body.

#Damn it! He was suffering from psychic backlash caused by his own death and his pinning for his lost bondmate. He gave me his memories as a separate section so that I can assimilate them slowly. They are mine now as are the skills he gave me,# Xander explained as he wept in to Severus' shoulder for the loss of Spock.

#Grieve later, once we are in a safer location. Honor his sacrifice,# Severus urged gently.

#He claimed me as his son, just like Giles did, but more binding. I am now S'chn T'gai Alexander and our Vulcan clan will acknowledge it when we find them. Kirk... was his brother. They never moved into a physical romance but they were still soulmates, they were still T'hy'la. T'hy'la translates roughly to friend, brother, and lover in English. I... I...# Xander sobbed, overwhelmed.

#Focus, _focus_! Alexander! This is not the time!# Severus instructed sternly, shaking the other man lightly so that he would pay attention. Xander took a deep breath and focused on bringing his emotions ruthlessly under control. Once he was calm enough to think rationally Severus helped him back to his feet.

#Knight Skywalker has sparred with three of the ghostly warriors and won. They wish to speak with you Alexander,# Palpatine informed them as they rejoined the other three in watching the outside. The quick glances were the only acknowledgement of the changes Xander had undergone and the loss of Ambassador Spock.

#Anakin, tell them why I haven't taken control back. Explain that until we've gotten ourselves sorted out it will be a bit hard to let me talk to them,# Xander requested calmly. Anakin quickly did so and they backed off.

"The spell components and the ritual instructions are in the room of the Red Witch," the ghostly commander informed them angrily. "You will not leave this place until I speak with the Slayer's White Knight."

"We will see," Anakin shot back. He stalked out of the room and headed for where Xander told him was Willow's room.


	8. Council

They entered Willow's room and Anakin took the chance to lay down on the dust free bed. Their body was _tired_ and they all needed to talk.

#What happened?# Anakin asked as he moved back into the mindscape and saw Xander's changes.

#There was a psychic aspect to the attack in the kitchen. Spock shielded the rest of us and it overwhelmed him, partly because he was still grieving the loss of his bondmate decades after her death. His death before coming here had also caused him trauma, snapping every telepathic bond he had. Things like that have sent Vulcans insane in the past. He started the merge when I woke him from his healing trance. During the process he formally adopted me and recognized my time in Africa as a version of the Kahs-wan a dangerous Vulcan coming of age ritual. I will need to form similar bonds to help keep my sanity now that I know why the Vulcan mental discipline is so important,# Xander explained sorrowfully.

#There was something that the Ambassador dropped when he landed. It was why I didn't help when Anakin took over and Severus tended to Spock,# Tom told them before showing them the glowing purple and metal ball.

#How the hell is that in here?# Xander growled, a bit of the Hyena showing through compounded by his new Vulcan strength emotions.

#If I had to guess it was more than an attack, more than we could sense,# Severus said thoughtfully as he eyed the glowing ball.

#Which would explain part of why the false Giles was so shocked when I stood up,# Anakin considered. #Maybe we should start by doing what they want, getting separate bodies.#

#Yeah, I sorta figured on that but we still have to figure out about that ball. If its in my mind then it could pose a risk. It could also screw with any attempt to separate us or get us all bodies,# Xander reminded them.

#And with my luck...# Harry grimaced.

#Yeah, mine to,# Xander agreed with his own grimace.

The ball picked that moment to jerk out of Tom's hands. It rolled a short distance away from them and projected a humaniod being in an all concealing robe above it. There was no way to see anyone underneath the robe but Xander recognized the Vulcan script that ran down the edge of robe.

#Spock,# Xander whispered in shock.

#Greetings. If my katra dropped this then I am dying, dead, or have chosen to merge with our host. While examining our joint memories for clues to the time periods we each came from I discovered something that may be of some importance. I discovered that we are bound to Alexander, a binding that is vital to our continued existence. If he keeps my physiology those bonds will become the beginning of the bonds of family. While it is possible for a Vulcan to survive without any bonds there is an increased risk of insanity without at least one bond. I also confirmed that each of us did in fact die in our original universe except for Alexander. His memories are inconclusive except for the ambush in which he was forced into the costume which has become real on his changed body. With my death Alexander is the only one who can release the bonds or shift them to a less dangerous form though it may take him years to discover the method without my aid. Guard him well,# Spock's last message told them before disintegrating into nothingness.

#Well that's unexpected,# Xander said into the stunned silence.

#Greetings Master,# a new voice came from behind them causing them to whirl around as a group. What they saw was a typical Grim Reaper image standing calmly not five feet away and giving off an air of quizzical amusement.

#Who are you? Why are you here?# Anakin demanded.

#Let us no be hasty. I am certain that we can discuss this peacefully,# Palpatine said genially.

#Evil politician,# Xander muttered under his breath.

#Hello Death,# Harry muttered, clearly disgruntled.

#Are you enjoying your new adventure?# Death inquired politely. #Incidentally the Vulcan is at peace. I returned his soul to his soulmate. You need only use the resurrection stone as with any other should you need to consult with him.#

#We are sort of enjoying it but we might like it more if we each had our own bodies and enough food for all of us without risk of running out. We might also have more fun if we weren't at risk from being reaped or at least not trapped by an army of bound spirits,# Harry said pointedly. Death simply chuckled and disappeared.

#That was mucho creepy,# Xander said seriously.

#At least our joint luck hasn't started bouncing off each other... yet,# Harry shot back. #He also didn't say anything that would make our situation worse even if he wasn't overly helpful except about Ambassador Spock.#

#Good point,# Xander scowled thoughtfully.

# _Harry_?# Severus growled questioningly.

#Er, oops? Look I know I really should have told you about this but you had just died and I had go let Tom kill me!# Harry protested hastily. He was quickly backing away from both Tom and Severus who were stalking after him gazes predatory and obviously intent on capturing the smaller wizard.

#Man up Harry. I'm sure they won't be _that_ hard on you,# Xander drawled, smirking as he watched the three semi-seriously tussle while Harry occasionally yelped dramatically.

#If this is how you treat your allies I shudder to think what you do to your enemies,# Palpatine commented pointedly.

#You don't want to know what I do to my enemies Palpatine,# Xander informed him with a softly dangerous Hyena laugh that sent chills down everyone else's spines.

#And how do you temper that?# Harry asked carefully from his place pinned underneath the two older wizards. Both of whom had gone from tickling him to full alert at the first sign of danger.

#With chosen family,# Xander answered simply as he lost the Hyena edge and calmed down to his more congenial self. #Screwing with one's allies, at least for me, isn't done maliciously but more to connect with them or help them lighten up and keep their sanity when facing impossible odds. Screwing with enemies? Now that is a different matter and usually ends up with the enemy dead even if it takes awhile. Hurting those I claim as family is often a death sentence in my book, not always but often.#

#Extenuating circumstances?# Anakin asked curiously.

#Yep,# Xander agreed wholeheartedly. #We can't always take even extenuating circumstances into account but sometimes it keeps me from killing the threat. I always try to neutralize the threat though.#

Silently they settled into what passed for bed in the mindscape, resting until morning.


	9. Answers of the Ghostly Kind

Morning came with the cold shock of a spirit repeatedly diving through them.

"What the bleedin' hell?!" Harry demanded as he took control of their body. The spirit took one look at him and bolted in terror.

#I think they didn't know about your Master of Death title,# Xander commented with an evil chuckle.

#This is going to be interesting,# Palpatine said with a morning yawn.

Anakin grumbled a bit as he rolled out of bed but made sure the mindscape provided his morning equivalent to coffee and the tea-like drink that Palpatine liked with his morning pastries. Tom summoned strong tea for himself and three cups of expensive coffee for Severus. Xander summoned a box of Twinkies, a plate of bacon, and a glass of milk.

"Did Spock leave any diet restrictions?" Harry asked with a yawn as he dragged them all out of bed.

#Stick mostly with plants and dairy for now, eggs are fine too. Meat needs a little prep mentally since Vulcans as a society have mostly given up meat except in an emergency as a philosophical choice. Vulcans are mostly pacifists so eating meat, while possible, trips their _Oh this was obtained by violence_ sensibilities. It also ties in with needing to start the right juices in the gut so that the meat doesn't make us immediately sick. Its a recent diet change but has been going on for a couple generations. Being half human my body will find it easier to accept meat than most, especially with the Hyena aspect, but we still have to deal with the adjustment period. Oh, and avoid chocolate, it acts like alcohol does in humans,# Xander instructed. #And don't touch the food with our hands, there are extra nerves there.#

#Anything else?# Severus asked dryly, already half way through his second cup of coffee.

#With time we can eat just about anything that can count as food thanks to the Vulcan insides. We can also breath really thin air but we won't do good with below zero level cold since Vulcan is a desert planet. Also, losing control is _bad_ ,# Xander told them. #I don't think the mating cycle is relevant yet but we might have some trouble later with the telepathic abilities.#

"Good to know," Harry sighed as he sat down in the kitchen for breakfast.

#One last thing traumatic memories can do physical damage to the person because of how powerful the Vulcan mind is and how interconnected it is with the body. Though Vulcans can survive a lot that will kill a human. And a liver shot in a human is a heart shot in a Vulcan,# Xander told them seriously.

"Good thing you have Spock's training to draw on and dealt with your own memories as a human... you did deal with them right?" Harry asked as he started eating his blueberry oatmeal.

#I'm keeping my trauma memories separate from the body for now. We may still have to go through them, and everyone else's, together to keep our joint memories from causing problems,# Xander grimaced.

#Lovely! We are living in a potential time bomb,# Palpatine grimaced.

"Think this is our luck bouncing?" Harry asked with a grimace of his own.

#Not yet but I bet it will trigger when we try to deal with everyone's memories,# Xander postulated.

"No bet," Harry shot back before turning back to his breakfast. It wasn't as appetizing as whatever the others had managed but no one argued that as Xander's body was the only one they had between them. As a result keeping it intact and in the best shape possible was an unspoken top priority at the moment.

The ghostly commander entered the kitchen with his Lieutenants. They stopped on the other side of the table Harry was eating at, keeping both a respectful distance and a respectful silence as he finished.

"Yes?" Harry inquired softly. His tone was almost dangerous, making both Tom and Severus wonder where he learned it.

"My lord we were unaware you were present," the ghost commander said respectfully.

"The false Giles did not inform you of our sharing Xander's mind and body? Or you did not sense me when I last took control of my host's body during the fight against the Naga-Gorgon Hybrids? Or you did not believe it was me?" Harry asked seriously.

#This is so your Master of Death title kicking in!# Xander cackled madly.

#Shut up! It is hard to concentrate on anything mush less being intimidating when someone is madly cackling inside your own head,# Tom scolded. #I've unintentionally used it a time or two against Harry while I was still insane but that doesn't make him immune.#

"All of the above?" the ghost commander said uncertainly.

"Is there anything I need to be aware of? Anything at all?" Harry inquired carefully. He honestly couldn't argue with Xander's laughter as this situation likely was the result of that stupid magical title.

"Several things my lord. Are you aware of what has passed since your host awoke from his slumber?" the commander inquired.

"I am. Aside from our lives before this situation we are basically required to share everything. What else do I need to know and was any information you provided to us false?" Harry asked seriously.

"We still guard these fallen champions as you know but not against their missing commander. We are to help restore them and then lead their lost commander to a hidden transport where he will take command of the thing that replaced the moon as he first entered his slumber. It was repeatedly referenced as the Death Star. We were required to inform their commander that _Darth Willow_ almost left to activate the primary weapon and until her yellow crayon friend returned it was too dangerous to leave her free. We were also to inform him that an Alderaan was barely avoided by carbon freezing those living in the castle. Andrew also sends his regards and placed a spell which directs anyone noticing the castle and its grounds as someone else's problem. This world is also not the only home remaining and the shadow war has spread due in part to the enforced balance by the Idiots Who Be. Those were the exact wording master," the commander informed Harry respectfully.

# _Shit!!!_ Oh Willow what have you done?!# Xander cried in open anguish as he fell to his knees inside the mindscape.

"Was there any restrictions placed?" Harry asked shrewdly.

"Only that any who awaken the Red Witch must be prepared to kill her and that the Zeppo Commander claim his waiting champions. We were told that her attempt happened moments after the commander fell to the magics and then the castle fell under the preservation magics. It was repeatedly speculated that both magics interacted with one another and interconnected, forcing a quarantine of the castle. My legion was set to guard some ten years afterwards. Also the story my infiltrator told you as Giles was true. He fell as the magics engulfed the castle by the hand of an ally so that he might stand watch and warn those who were not present," the ghost commander told them. "Some century after our binding to guard duty the council fell. A Slayer, as her final orders, delivered the message to us."

#My Willow Tree went _that_ deep?!# Xander whispered in horrified shock.

#Harry, we will need to see if its possible for two of us to be in control at once to allow Alexander to talk to them or assist us with things,# Snape told Harry as he watched Xander's anguish with concern.

"What about the magically mutated virus? Do you know anything about that?" Harry enquired while leaving the others to deal with Xander's break down. "And how exactly did your infiltrator know such specific details about Xander and his group?"

"We were able to copy a number of memories from your Giles before he blocked us, sealing away his memories and stopping the technique. It was deemed useless to make a second attempt so we resorted to... cruder methods of gaining the information. We had the time after all," the ghost commander answered. "As to the plague... most of this world was destroyed by it. More you will have to discover on your own. Also the Key left a note that disintegrated due to the passage of time. The message indicated that upon claiming the Death Star moon the Zeppo Commander needed to waken the sleeping slayer champions which he collected and trained but not the others. He is also to leave the watchers and the Red Witch behind as is. Their presence in this state holds the remaining Hellmouths closed. There was no mention of what is to happen to the Key person."

"Continue to guard this place. Some preparations must be made before we can separate into individual bodies and proceed further," Harry ordered.

"As you command," the ghosts chorused bowing before floating back out of the room.

Six hours later six separate people lay mostly insensate in one of the large conference rooms as they adjusted to being in their own separate bodies once more. All of them could feel the tentative telepathic link that remained connecting them to Xander.

"That was _not_ fun," Xander wheezed. He was answered by pained moans from the other five survivors who had, until moments before, been sharing his body.

Before they could try to do anything else, exhaustion from the ritual claimed them where each of them now lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further ideas welcome!


End file.
